


An Honor

by melancholictea



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholictea/pseuds/melancholictea
Summary: This is my first fanfic. There is some grammar mistakes here





	1. Chapter 1

It was midnight at Mars and you were going out with your goddamn friends. Your friends was wearing tight dresses while you wear black sweatpants and white hoodie (you dont like to show your skin that much). 

You guys were going to bar to drink. Although your friends know that you can't drink or smoke because of what happened before. You tried to decline the offer but your friend always nag and you had no other choice but to accept it because you were too "kind". 

When you guys entered the bar a lot of people were looking at you guys. But you were safe. Five of you sits on the counter and the bartender ask what would you guys like to drink. Your friends orders alcohol shits but you ordered a soda. 

The friend was sitting next to you said "Whaaaaat. C'mooon you're better than this." "Do you want me to commit a crime?" you said. "Jeez~~ It wasn't that bad." she said. "Sorry it's a no." you responded. God what am I doing here? I should be asleep at home right now, you thought. 

One guy approached to you guys. "Hey girls~" the guy greeted. Five of you looked at the guy and it was not your type. Too rich, Fat, Sweaty and terrible sense of fashion. Your friends was interested in that guy. The fuck? Maybe it's his money, you thought so you looked back at the counter to take a sip from your soda and space out. 

"Hey you white." You didn't hear anything until the friend sitting next to you nudged you. You turned to look at your friend and she pointed out the guy and whispered " That guy is asking you out. We will be going outside for smoke." she said and smiled at you. "C'mon girls let's go outside for some smoke." they agreed and head out. You were frozen and shocked. 

The guy sit next to you. You didnt made an eye contact with him. "Hey girl. My name is Fred. What's yours beautiful?" You turn around and didn't say anything. "Are you shy darling?" he said as they touches your thigh. You looked at him and gave him a death stare "Don't fucking touch me" you responded as you knock his hand at your thigh. "Oooh~~ Someone is salty today. Come with me and let's have some fun." he said as he grabs your arm tightly. It hurt but you didn't care. 

"Look you are not my type now leave me alone." you said. "Oh. I don't care if I'm not your type. I'll get what I want and I will get what I want." he answered as he drags you off of your chair. You're arm was hurting and you takes your arm off his hand. 

"Jesus" as you mumbled and you looked at him with anger. "You're resisting me aren't ya?" he said "Damn right I am." you responded. Then he grabbed your other arm and tries to drag you to the door. "Let go!" you screamed. But someone punched the guys head as he fell to the ground. 

Then you looked at the person who punched him. It was a tall guy with puffy dark green hair and he was wearing navy suit with a goldenrod shirt. He was handsome tho. Your type. "Are you okay?" he asked. "A-ah y-yeah." The bastard was about to get up you two looked at him and the guy grabs your arm and runs from the bar. 

You two had pretty good distance from the bar. You were panting as hell because that guy was a fast runner. You looked at him and he was definitely your type. "Looks like we're good." he looked at you and you guys made an eye contact. You slightly blushed. 

"Oh I forgot. The name's Spike Spiegel." he said. 

"Ah. Well it's an honor to meet you. My name is Y/n Y/l/n. Thank you for saving me. I guess I owe you one." you said it sarcastically and you smiled at him. 

"Yeah you do." he said and smiled as he put his hand on his pocket to find a cigarette. He was out of cigarettes. "Uh. Got any cigarette?" he asked. 

You grinned as you picked your pocket to give him pack of rare cigarettes and a lighter "I don't smoke. Here I'll give you the whole pack." you responded. 

"Oh nice! Thanks." he said as light up the cigarette. "If you don't smoke why do you have a packed of rare cigarettes?" he smiled at you. 

"It's my friends. They know that I don't smoke or even drink. But they always put me in trouble. And the apologie will be pack of cigarettes or free dinner or drinks." you sighed. 

Spike grins "That's some tough friends you got there." he said.  
"Yeah." you said.  
-  
He was still smoking and you were still by his side. You wanted to go but you wanted to know him more. There was some silence between you and him. Yes it was awkward but it was nice to finally have some good company with you. You were always lonely. Alone in your home. But with him it was different.  
"Oh yeah! I don't owe you anymore." you jokingly said to him and to lighten up the mood. "What?" he looked at you surprised. You grinned and said

"Joking joking. Let's light up the mood and talk about each other."

"Nah." Spike said.

"Huh? why?" you asked.

"I don't like small talks." he answered.

"Oh okay then." you said with a little sadness.

Suddenly your phone starts to ring and you picked your phone out of your pocket. It was you friend. Shit.

"Shit!" 

"Hm? What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"My friend is calling me. Aaaaah what should I do??" you started having anxiety. "Okay you can do this. You can do this. Hello?~ no. Oh my gosh hello~~ no no." you mumbled and was practicing. But Spike heard it and he grinned a bit. You pick up the call.

"Haalloooo..." you sounded pathetic.

"OH MY GOD Y/N, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN. ARE YOU OKAY? WE'RE WORRIED SICK." One of your friend screamed.

"Jesus calm down. Don't worry I'm fine." you said calmly.

"WHERE ARE YOU RIGHT NOW?" she asked.

"I'm close to my home. Also thank you for leaving me with that smelly blackjack. Someone saved me from him." you said it sarcastically.

"Okay! We're sorry! It won't happen again!" she said.

"It's okay. I have to go now see ya." you said.

"Ok. We're sor-" you hang up before she finished her sentence. You were so angry. You looked at Spike and he was looking at you smiling. Ah. He made the anger fade away. You're face started heating up a bit. You grinned nervously.

"Well I have to go. Thanks for saving me." you said.

"Soon?" he asked.

"What?" you looked at him confused. 

"Heh nothing. Well it was nice for me too. And remember that you owe me." he said it sarcastically.

"Yeah I know. Goodbye Spike." you waved your hand at him and smiled.

"See you." he smiled as he sees you walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Things pretty went down fill when I was writing this chapter. But I made it. So I hope you enjoy this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lof of Grammer mistakes beware.

CHAPTER 2  
It has been four days since you met Spike. You wanted to see him again but how? You went out to go for a walk. 

You were spacing out while walking. But someone accidentally bumped into you so hard. Both of you two fell to the ground. That totally made you caught off guard. The person that bumped into you suddenly took their belongings and ran. It was rude but you thought that they had important things or something.

While you get up from the ground someone run past you. You look at the person from the back and it was Spike "Spike?". You was so confused. Why was he chasing that person? You didn't wanted to stalk him but you wanted to meet him again and you don't who really he was. So you followed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike was at the police station and you were outside waiting for him to come out (you were hiding in the bushes tho). When you find Spike at the police station you were even more confused. 

Spike came out the station, he was happy. Then he walks towards to the Swordfish II and leans on the ship for smoke. "Woah. Is that his ship? So cool." you mumbled. You watched him smoke. Some how it made you satisfied.

Then he looks at you right in the eye. You slightly flinched "Shit! Did he spotted me? Maybe he didn't." you mumbled. Spike suddenly walks towards to you. "Oh fuck." You got out of the bushes and started to run fast as you can. You didn't see Spike while you getting out from the bush. 

You ran fast as you can. You stopped running to catch your breath and turned around. Spike wasn't there. You successfully escaped from him "Yes!!". But you were dying. So you got to the nearest store and get a bottle of water. When you got your water and went to the cashier. There was open two cashier and you went to the one cashier. 

"You're a good runner." deep voice sounded next to your right. Ah...fuck. You knew who it was and you turned your head to the right. Spike! He was buying a hot dog. You got caught and you cried inside. 

Both of you leaves the store. Silence.

"Why were you at the police station?" Spike asked.

Knew it! You're brain stopped working for a second. "Nothing." you answered. Oof. 

"Hm?" Spike looked at you curiously and eating his hot dog. You didn't made an eye contact with him. "Then what were you doing in the bushes?" Spike asked again. AAAAAAAAAAHH. Jesus you are screaming inside so hard right now.

"T-that's none of your business." you said and drinks your water. 

Spike grinned. "Were you stalking me?"

*COUGH COUGH COUGH* "WHAT?" you choked on your water.

Spike laughs at you. "Well it looks like it. And I noticed your stare." he said.

"Hahahahahaha no." you responded. Spike was still staring at you but closer. He was so close. And god his smirk

Sigh. "Fine I did, so what?" you gave up and told the truth.

Spike grins. "Why?" he asked. He finally got his face out of your comfort zone

"Do you really have to know everything?" you asked him nervously.

"Yes"

"Sorry I can't answer that question."

Spike noticed how nervous you were and he smiled. "Alright, fine." he said. You looked at him and felt kinda relieved. *sigh*

"Wanna go for a dinner?" you asked Spike. 

"Sure." he agreed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

You two were in sushi restaurant. Spike was so happy and excited. You were still curious why he was in chasing a person and why he was at the police station. Wait is he-

"Spike."

"Yea?" he had a lot of sushi in front him.

"Are you a bounty hunter?"

"Um yeah?" he answered.

"Oh....okay then. Enjoy your meal."

You two were enjoying your dinner. Especially Spike. He enjoyed so much and you were glad for him. When you two finished your meals both you got up and you had to pay for the bills. It was expensive but you owe Spike.

Suddenly people started shooting in the restaurant Spike dragged you down under the table. Then Spike started shooting at those people and shot down some of them. "Argh!" he got shot in his arm. The others left the restaurant and it was quite. Both you got up. The restaurant was ruined. You two got out of the place but Spike's bicep was cut open. It was bad and the blood was bleeding through his suit. 

"Are you okay?" Spike asked.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. But what about you? You're bleeding!" 

"Don't worry it's just a scratch." 

"No it's not! *sigh* My friend is a doctor and she's not that far. She'll clean your wound." 

"No really I'm fine."

You poke the wound. And Spike flinches a little.

"Hey! That hurts." Spike said

"I knew it. Let's go." as you takes his other arm and takes him to your friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~

You two arrived at your friend's house and you knocks on the door. "Who is it?" your friend asked. "It's me Marco, Y/n." "Ah." then the door opens. "Y/n come in! What's up" Marco said. Then Spike sits at the couch."Well me and my friend got into a scene at a restaurant but my friend got shot in his arm and his bicep is cut open. Can you clean his wound?" Marco walk towards at Spike and looks at his arm. "Yeah I can." Marco walks up to her desk grabs first aid kit and walks back to Spike. "Really? Alright!" you responded. 

So then Marco started cleaning and stitching Spike's wound while you were sitting at Marco's chair. 

"So how's the hangover?" Marco asked you about the situation at the bar.

"Huh? Oh. It wasn't really a hangover." you said.

"Why? You didn't drink with them? Or you just escaped?" Marco smiled.

Before you said something. "Apparently her friends left her in the bar with some dirty rich guy." Spike said it for you. "And I saved her from him." he added. Marco looked at Spike surprised. 

"Well thank you for saving my child." Marco jokingly said to him. "Hmph. Whatever." you pouted. Spike and Marco looked at you and grinned. 

"Okay finished!" Marco said. You jumped out of Marco's chair and walks up to them. 

"Thank you Marco" you said. 

"It's not a big deal. It's my job after all." Marco smiled at you. 

"How are you feeling Spike?" you asked him. "I'm okay." Spike said. 

Spike got up from the couch and both of you walks up to the door. "Thanks, Marco. See you later." you said as you waved your hand. "Goodbye" Marco said. Then you two leaves the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike and you were walking in the quiet dark streets. The silence again. Your house wasn't far so you two could separate at your house. Spike grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lights it up. You watched him and you feel kinda relaxed. 

You suddenly wondered what time it is. You got your phone and checked the time. It was 12:57 AM. "What!?" you mumbled. "What's wrong." Spike looked at you. "It's 12:57 AM." you answered. 

"Oh... Then.. mind if I stay in your house for the night?" he said.

"What??" you looked at Spike and an eye contact with him. Your face heated up a little bit.

Spike chuckled "Don't worry. I won't do anything."

"Hmmm. Okay." you broke the eye contact with him.

Jesus Christ.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another chapter. And sorry if it took so long.

You are standing in front of your door with Spike and you unlocked the door. Hoping your home is clean. When you opened the door your home was clean and you were relieved. You let Spike in. 

"Welcome." 

"Thanks." Spike said and sits on the couch.

You run into your room to change and you brought an shirt for Spike. 

"Do you need an shirt." 

"You had a shirt that it's my size?"

"Yeah, I like to wear oversized shirt at home. Here." you throws the shirt to Spike.

"Huh, thanks." Spike smiles.

You walked into the living room and you saw Spike lighting up a cigarette. You quickly grabbed a slingshot and shots at the cigarette. Spike flinched. "Sorry no smoking indoors." you smiled Spike sighed and he got outside for smoke. Spike came back and sits on the couch. 

"You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Okay. If you need something, call me. I'll be in my room." "Okay" Spike started watching TV. You walked in your room and sits at your chair. You puts your headphones on and started writing. You got into your writing and you couldn't hear anything. 

You looked at the time and it was 2:54 AM. You walked into the living room to drink some water and saw Spike sleeping. You grabbed a blanket and covered him. He looked so peaceful and you smiled at him. You drink some water you turned off the lights and got back to your room. You got into your bed and you slept.

You woke up and saw the time. "10:03 AM". You walked into your living room and Spike was still asleep. You couldn't judge him. You were making breakfast. You walked into the living room and places the breakfast on the table.

"Hey Spike, wake up." You gently shake Spike.

"Guh. What time is it?"

"It's 10:37. I made breakfast. What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee."

You walked back into the kitchen to make coffee and tea. When you walked into the living room you saw Spike almost finishing his breakfast. You placed the coffee on the table as you sits on the couch. 

"Did you sleep well?" you asked him.

"Yeah."

You finished your breakfast took your and Spike's plate and walks to the kitchen. You washed the dishes. What an awkward morning.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Spike."

"Hm?"

"How's your arm?"

"Good."

"Let me change your bandage." you grabbed a first aid kit.

"Alright."

You unwrapped Spike's bandage it was healing. "Don't move. This is going to sting." you gently cleans the blood. Spike grunts as you dabs the cotton on the wound. You wrapped clean bandage on the arm.

"There."

"Feels better now."

~~~~~~~~~

Suddenly someone bangs on your door Spike and you got startled. You slowly walks to the door. "Hello?" you said as you slowly opens the door. 

"(Y/N)" it was your friends.

"Oh my god. You guys startled me. What happened?"

"Are you okay??"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine."

"Who's that?" one of your friend pointed at Spike.

You looked at him. "Oh. That's a guest."

"Guest?" your friends looked at you curiously. "OH MY-" your friend screamed and you looked at her. "Did he do anything to you?!"

"What?! No he didn't!"

"You sure?"

"Yes yes. I'm 100% sure."

"Well anyways. I'm glad that you're okay." 

"Yeah. Okay."

"But how did you managed to get away from that guy?"

"Haven't I told you? Someone saved me. And that someone is him." you pointed at Spike.

"Oh shit." your friend walked into your house. "Thank you!" your friend said to Spike. Spike flinched and smiled.

"God you're so embarrassing." you mumbled.

"Anyway. We're so glad that you're okay."

"Yeah yeah."

"We will buy you some drink alright?" your friend smiled.

"WHAT?" 

Your friends walked out. "Bye! See ya at bar."

"WAIT. WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HEY!" you're late, they already left.

You let out a big sigh and you looked at Spike who was grinning.

"I have some weird friends." you said.

"Yeah." he smiled at you and you blushed lightly.

You realized that you have to buy some papers. You rushed to your room and quickly wears your clothes. Spike looked at you.

"Where are you going?" Spike asked.

"I'm going to buy some papers. You wanna come?"

Spike thinks for a moment. "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~

You and Spike goes to the art shop. The bell chimes when you opened the door. "Welcome." the voice of angel sounded in your ear.

"Hello Mary." you greeted.

"Oh, Welcome back (Y/n)."

You walked up to the counter and Spike sits on the couch smoking. "Do you have papers?"

"Oh yes we do." Mary sits down and got some papers from the bottom shelf and got back up. "There. Anything else?"

"Hmmm." you thought for a moment. "Yes. Erm. Ink."

"Ink. Here you go."

"Thanks."

"How's your friends?" Mary asked.

"Huh, oh. They came to my house apologized and said they'll buy me a drink."

"Oh dear, another hangover?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and I see you have a boyfriend." Mary looked at Spike and grinned.

"Hey! No!" you slightly blush. Gladly Spike didn't hear.

"Oh well. You better have someone. You're missing out." Mary jokingly said to you.

"Shut up. I will find him one day." 

"Yeah maybe he is sitting at that couch smoking."

You looked at Spike and you chuckled for moment. "Yeah right. Like he would 'Like me' no way." you said.

"But if you try."

You stared at Mary for a moment. "He's too good for me. Anyways how much?"

"It will be 25 woolongs." 

"Here, 25." you gave 25 woolongs to her.

"Thank you." Mary smiled. "Also good luck." Mary whispered at you.

You slightly blushed. "Yeah, whatever." Spike got up from the couch and follows you. You opened the door the bell chimes and both of you exits.

"You're missing out huh?" you mumbled as you slightly looked at Spike.

"Is something on my face?" Spike said and it made you blushed.

"N-no." you looked away from Spike.

"Then why were you looking at me?" he smiled.

"I was thinking."

Spike chuckled. "Alright then." he said. He didn't want you to get uncomfortable. So he didn't asked any questions.

~~~~~~~~~

You and Spike looked at your door, shocked. The door's locker was broken. It looked like someone smashed it with a 10kg hammer. But the glass wasn't shattered into pieces. 

You slowly opened the door. Every shelf was on the ground and paperworks everywhere. It was a big mess. You were shocked, don't know what happened. You walked into your living room grabbing your paperwork you fall on your knees and started tearing up. Spike looked at you and feels bad for you.

"Ah. Well then. I didn't know that they were that impatient." you grinned as you trying to let go of your sadness away.

"They?"

"Yeah. I borrowed a few woolongs from some folks and I didn't pay it back for 4 months." 

Spike changed his expression to surprised and thinks for a moment. "You can come with me."

"What?" You looked at Spike.

"Pack your stuff. I will help you."

"No, Spike you don't have to."

Spike grabbed your arm pulls you up and wipes your tears. "You helped me a lot. So come with me." You slightly blushed. "A-alright." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make the reader and Spike bond. It's kinda difficult but I will try! Anyway thank you for reading this trash :')

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this trash :')


End file.
